Global Survivor 20
Production Information Interviews for potential All-Stars began on March 1, 2009. A total of 20 contestants from previous seasons were interviewed; the winners from seasons 1-19. Check Ins for the players began on March 28, 2009. There were no replacements. The game then began on April 8, 2009. Game Summary Series Twist: Players were trying to conquer the world. In this specific season they were finally trying to conquer the world itself. To be successful at this goal they needed to defeat all previous conquerors. Season Twist: Being a juror had to be earned and was not given based on placement. Winning immunity and/or casting a successful vote to eliminate a player received the Coat of Arms of said eliminated player. During the finale, every eliminated player was able to cast a jury vote for anyone in the finale who owned one of their Coat of Arms. Season Twist: In each round, all tribes who did not win immunity would partake in a Joint Tribal Council rather than a normal one. This would continue until merge. Season Twist: The tribe to win immunity chose an opposing tribe to shoot with a canon, which would occur at the start of the next round. If a tribe got shot by 3 canons throughout the game, they were dissolved into the remaining tribes. Season Twist: When the game reached the F16, 5 Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden on the board. Each were exclusive to one of the tribes. Players were able to earn clues by hatching eggs from the site ClickCritters. If a player hatched a rare form, instead of a clue they were given the HII straight up. The idols were worth the effort because they allowed the user to cancel out ALL votes and single handedly remove anyone from the game (immune or not) of their choosing. Season Twist: When the game reached the F12, Banishment was introduced. The winning tribe/player got to banish any one player of their choosing from the site for the rest of the round, no matter which tribe they were in. They would not attend TC, could not be voted for, could not cast a vote and most importantly would not receive a Coat of Arms for that round's elimination. Season Twist: When the game reached the F8, Russian Roulette from season 9 made a return. This time, however, only those who did the worst or didn't compete in the challenges were required to play Russian Roulette. There were 5 guns to choose from each time and no vote was accepted unless they had chosen a gun. It was first come, first served. Only one gun had a bullet and if they chose it they were out of the game immediately while TC was cancelled. ---- @Final 20 players were placed into 5 tribes of 4. @Final 15 2 Tribal Immunities were up for grabs instead of just 1. @Final 13 1 tribe absorbed its members into the remaining tribes. @Final 11 1 tribe absorbed its members into the remaining tribes. @Final 10 various Individual Immunities were up for grabs instead of Tribal Immunity. @Final 8 1 tribe absorbed its members into the remaining tribes. @Final 6 players merged into a single tribe. @Final 4 players faced off in an Elimination Challenge. @Final 3 players reached Finale, facing 17 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-GS20-Alicia.png|Alicia Avatar-GS20-Angie.png|Angie Avatar-GS20-Aso.png|Aso Avatar-GS20-Brandon.png|Brandon Avatar-GS20-Brooke.png|Brooke Avatar-GS20-Erik.png|Erik Avatar-GS20-Erinn.png|Erinn Avatar-GS20-Gareth.png|Gareth Avatar-GS20-Gregg.png|Gregg Avatar-GS20-Ibrehem.png|Ibrehem Avatar-GS20-Jade.png|Jade Avatar-GS20-Jamie.png|Jamie Avatar-GS20-Kristen.png|Kristen Avatar-GS20-Lene.png|Lene Avatar-GS20-Mary.png|Mary Avatar-GS20-Matty.png|Matty Avatar-GS20-RuthMarie.png|Ruth Marie Avatar-GS20-Spencer.png|Spencer Avatar-GS20-Stephanie.png|Stephanie Avatar-GS20-Tina.png|Tina |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-GS20-Host.png|Jeff Probst Avatar-GS20-PW1.png|Evi Hanssen Avatar-GS20-PW2.png|Guy Zo-Aretz Avatar-GS20-PW3.png|Jakob Kjeldbjerg Avatar-GS20-PW4.png|Kseniya Sobchak Avatar-GS20-PW5.png|Sascha Kalupke Avatar-GS20-PW6.png|Simona Ventura |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 0 new Alumni. *The Ardeidae tribe was named by Jaker522 after the bird family. *The L'nu'k tribe was named by Mrhpotterfreak after the Mi'kmaq's original term for themselves. *The Midori tribe was named by Amunnakagoofyguy10 after the Japanese word for "green". **This is the 1st appearance of "Midori" as a tribe name, which is an ongoing gag thanks to Amunnakagoofyguy10. *The Papagoi tribe was named by Survivor7pi2000 after the Estonian word for "parrot". *The Unnie Bay tribe was named by JadeDiamond44 after the Pig Latin word for "bunny". *Conforums, the message board service which hosted this game, shut down on April 15th 2018. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2009 Category:ORG of the Year